Kaneko Fist
Kaneko Fist is a taijutsu passed down from parent to child. It is known as one of the strongest fighting styles a martial artist can learn. The fighting style principle is "Knowing every part of you body and know when something is wrong immediately regardless of how insignificant it is." The training that is required for Kaneko fist is both mentally and physically challenging. Most practitioners die during training either during their physical training or they killed themselves. Below is a list of techniques users of Kaneko Fist use. Most masters of the Kaneko fist can preform all of these techniques. Kaneko Punch Kaneko Punch (金子拳, Kanekoken) is a common move used by users of Kaneko Fist. It is often used to change the pace in a fight or to finish off an opponent. The user preforms a karate punch at an opponent with all their strength and with such speed that regular shinobi have no hope in seeing it. Once the opponent lands the punch, the user successfully lands the punch they twist their punching arm which propels the opponent back 12 meters. Super Kaneko Punch Martial Art Sage Mode Description: The user gathers natural energy just like Sage Mode. However, the difference is the user doesn't let the natural energy merge with with their chakra. Instead the user merges the natural energy to every part of their body. This results in a sudden increase in both physical ability and enhanced senses, including intuition. *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Intuition *Increased ability to predict movements *The ability to see tenketsu Dragon Palm Thrust Dragon Palm thrust (竜平突き, Ryuuhirazuki) is a unique palm thrust used by users of the Kaneko fist fighting style. It relies on precise timing, patience, and excellent chakra control. It is the advanced version of Pulsation Dragon Defense Dragon Defense (竜防御, Ryuubougyo) is an S ranked defensive taijutsu technique used by the Kaneko clan Pulsation This technique is favored by Yuki's sister because the user doesn't need to have god like strength in order to preform the technique. The user just needs excellent chakra control. The user runs up to the enemy and slams their palm against the enemies stomach. The user then sends a pulse of chakra through the opponents body, which propels the enemy back 12 meters. The strength of this technique comes from the combined strength of the users moment and the user sending a sudden pulse of chakra through the opponents body. Hence the name of the technique: Pulsation. Afterimage Technique The afterimage technique (残像の術, Zanzou no Jutsu) is a technique that allows the user to move fast enough that they create an afterimage of their self. Users can make up to 25 afterimages. God Step God Step is a very old technique that only users of Kaneko fist and the ancient sword style, Seiken can preform. Masters *Yuki's Father *Yuki's Aunt *Yuki's Sister *Yuki Kaneko- (Sensei to Enjeru Uchiha) Apprentices *Enjeru Uchiha (Apprentice to Yuki Kaneko she has only received a week of training so far) Trivia *The gif shows the skill level one achieves from only a month of training. Assuming they survive that long. Category:Fighting Styles